OTRA KORIME
by yamikuri
Summary: Una chica encerrada, hiei, kurama, yusuke, kuwabara, botan y tambien yukina van en su rescate, es una korime?
1. Chapter 1

Este fue mi primer fic de yu yu hakusho, trata sobre hiei y y una chica,NO ES YAOI

Espero q les guste -

Ya me contaran q tal...

CAPITULO 1:

Todo comienza en el reykai(mundo espiritual), donde están yusuke, hiei, kurama, kuwabara, yukina y botan.

yusuke: para que nos habrá llamado koenma...

botan: koenma dijo q os avisare y que le esperáramos aquí, pero tarda mucho...

kuwabara: a mi no me importa el porque, por fin eh podido ver a mi yukina después de tanto tiempo...(ya rabian pasado 2 años después del torneo para elegir rey en el makai, y no se veían mucho desde entonces)

yukina: si yo también tenia ganas de veros...-(kuwabara había cogido las manos de yukina)

hiei: hn! no lo aguanto...como se atreve a tocarla! (Apretando el puño)

kurama: (en voz baja dirigiéndose a hiei) que ocurre hiei, preocupado por yukina eh...-

hiei: hn...yo me voy, no pienso esperar mas!

Pero en ese momento entro koenma a la sala.

koenma: bien, ya estáis todos...

yusuke: ya hace un buen rato que te esperamos!( Muy enfadado)

koenma: lo siento es que tenia asuntos pendientes...os eh echo llamar para que rescateis a alguien muy importante...

kurama: de quien se trata...?

Koenma les pone un video en el que sale una chica joven encerrada en un cuarto.

yusuke: una mujer...?

yukina: es una korime!

koenma: si, asi es, es una korime, como tu yukina...ella esta encerrada por un multimillonario que la quiere por sus lagrimas q se trasforman en perlas...

kuwabara: es muy parecida a yukina...

La chica del video era de la edad mas o menos de yukina y tenia la misma estatura ,tenia el pelo igual de largo pero de color azul i los ojos de color verde claro muy bonitos que se reflejaban llenos de tristeza al estar encerrada allí.

yusuke: nuestra misión consiste solo en eso...para que nos llamas a todos...esta misión es muy sencilla...(bostezando)

koenma: idiota!(le grita en la cara)

yusuke: o.O

koenma: si fuera tan sencillo no os habría llamado a todos! ...como ese multimillonario se entero de que vosotros salvasteis a yukina tiene muchos demonios muy poderosos a su servicio...

kurama: ya entiendo...hiei donde vas!

hiei estaba dirigiéndose a la salida.

hiei: a mi no me interesa rescatar a nadie...y menos si es una korime!( con una cara llena de rabia)

kurama: hiei...

yukina: pero hiei...porque no la puedes ayudar...tanto odias a las korime...(desviando su mirada al suelo)

hiei no dijo nada mas, solo salio de la sala.

yukina: porque odia tanto a las korime...?( con una expresión de tristeza)

kuwabara: maldito enano, peque le a dicho eso a yukina!(con mucha rabia y a punto de salir detrás de hiei)

yusuke: (poniendo su mano en el hombre de kuwabara) no vayas...déjale ir...( con un tono triste)

kuwabara: yusuke...pero que ocurre...

kurama: nada...solo que le as de dejar tiene sus motivos...

koenma: bueno ya lo convenceremos mas tarde, porque sin el no se puede entrar en el castillo...ya que necesitamos su tercer ojo para abrir la puerta, si el utiliza su tercer ojo puede abrir la puerta con facilidad...porque al parecer la puerta lleva un hechizo y es por eso q lo necesitamos...

yusuke: esta bien ya lo convenceremos...

botan: bueno...pues en marcha no chicos!(con su sonrisa habitual)

kuwabara: vamos!

koenma: mañana partiréis, primero ahí que convencer a hiei...

kurama: de acuerdo...

Esa noche se quedaron todos a dormir en el reykai, cuando estaban todos durmiendo yukina se levanto y salio a fuera.

yukina: hiei...se que estas aquí...por favor ven...eh de hablar contigo...

De golpe apareció hiei detrás de yukina.

hiei: que querías...?

yukina: antes no me as contestado a una pregunta...porque...porque odias tanto a las korime...

hiei: no te importa...(estaba a punto de irse pero yukina le volvió a hablar)

yukina: si que me importa...yo soy una korime...

hiei: y q...(intentando aparentar indiferencia)

yukina: sabes que...yo también odio a las korime...porque ellas me robaron lo mas importante para mi...primero me privaron de mi madre y después...después me privaron de mi hermano...(una lagrima recorrió su rostro dejando caer una perla)

hiei: yukina... y si le dijera que su hermano soy yo...no ella nunca querría q su hermano fuese un ladrón y un asesino (apretando sus puños)

yukina: por favor hiei...sin ti no podemos entrar en el lugar donde tienen encerrada a esas chica...ella estoy segura de que a sufrido mucho en la vida...a mi también me torturaron...me hicieron todas las torturas posibles, para así hacerme llorar...ella debe estar pasando por lo mismo...no debemos dejar que sufra como yo lo hice...

hiei: de acuerdo iré...pero solo abriré la puerta...

yukina: hiei...muchas gracias...(con una sonrisa angelical)

Al día siguiente partieron en busca de la korime.

yusuke: que bien que al final hiei se aya decidido a venir...-

kurama: si...(en voz baja) al parecer le convenció yukina...

yusuke: no me digas...(en voz baja) pues no crees que le debería decir ya...

Apareció alguien detrás de ellos dos.

hiei: decíais algo! (ardiendo en fuego)

yusuke/kurama: n...n...n...n...no -U

Siguieron caminando asta llegar a una puerta muy grande que hiei abrió con su tercer ojo y después derrotaron a muchos demonios de bajo nivel, pero tuvieron algunas dificultades con algunos de un nivel mas alto, al final llegaron a otra puerta que al parecer dentro estaría la korime, hiei intento abrirla pero la puerta no se abría.

hiei: no se puede...

yukina: hemos de ayudarla...(muy preocupada)

yusuke: hiei...inténtalo de nuevo...!

hiei: de acuerdo pero os tendréis que apartar ahora mi energía será muy poderosa, podríais salir lastimados...sobre todo tu...(mirando a kuwabara)

kuwabara: que as dicho enano!

Todos se apartaron de allí y se pusieron detrás de un pared, hiei empezó a desprender un poder muy fuerte, al parecer durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el makai se izo mucho mas fuerte.

yukina: es increíble...

yusuke: tiene mucho mas poder del que tenia antes...

kurama: se a esforzado mucho toda su vida...

yukina: que le paso...?

kurama: nada...nada -U si digo algo mas hiei me mata -U

L puerta se comenzó a abrir lentamente y al fondo de una habitación estaba una joven sentada en una silla mirando hacia la puerta muy sorprendida.

hiei: ya esta!

: Quien eres...? (Con una voz muy frágil)

hiei se dirigió hacia donde estaba la korime.

hiei: tu eres la korime...

: Si...y tu...?

Entonces todos corrieron a hablar con la chica, pero las puertas que hiei había abierto se cerraron de golpe.

kurama: que ocurre...

yusuke: porque se han cerrado...!

Empezaron a picar a la puerta, y al ver que no hacia efecto, uno tras otro utilizaron sus aquel sin efecto alguno, hiei desde dentro también utilizaba todos sus recursos pero no podía abrirla.

hiei: maldición...! Porque ahora no se abre...

: no te molestes, no se podrá abrir...desde fuera si que se abre pero desde dentro ni el youkai mas poderoso podría abrirla...

hie: maldita sea! (se apoyo en la pared de pies y brazos cruzados)

: quien eres...? me habéis venido salvar...?

hiei: ...algo así...ellos han venido a salvarte yo ahora me iba, pero al final no podre irme...cuando pille a ese millonario lo are trocitos!(Con mucha ira)

Hubo un silencio de un rato asta que...

: Me llamo kaori...

hiei: hn...

kaori: y tu...?

hiei: hiei.

kaori: bonito nombre -. sabes que me alegro de poder hablar con alguien, hace mucho que no hablaba con nadie...

hiei: que hace una korime en el ningenkai...(desviando la mirada)

kaori: vine para alejarme de ese mundo...

hiei: que quieres decir con alejarte...(mostrando indiferencia)

kaori: quizás creas que por ser una korime eh de querer mi reino. Pero no es así...odio a las korime...!

hiei: porque.(con su indiferencia de siempre)

kaori: porque ellas creen que no tenemos derecho a hablar con alguien que no sea korime, cren que tienen derecho sobre algo que no es suyo!(tenia la cara con mucho odio y dolor)

De repente la puerta se abrió y entraron todos.

hiei: como lo habéis conseguido...(levantándose del suelo)

yusuke: al parecer tu no eres el único que puede abrir la puerta...(mirando a yukina)

hiei: que...(sorprendido)

kurama: yo te lo explico...

-----flash back-----

yusuke: maldición no hay manera de abrir la puerta!

kuwabara: lo hemos probado todo...(muy cansado)

yukina: yo se la manera de abrirla...

todos: que!

yukina: solo hay que poner poder helado...lo pone en la inscripción de la puerta...(señalando una inscripción)

kuwabara: pero como es que hiei ha podido abrir la puerta...el de helada solo tiene la mirada ¬¬

yukina: eso es lo que no entiendo...

yusuke: bueno es igual ahora lo que importa es sacarlos de hay...-U

kurama: si, eso -U

botan: adelante yukina...-U

yukina: esta bien...

Yukina empezó a tirar nieve para congelar la puerta y esta se abrió.

--------final flash back----------

kurama: y eso es lo que paso...-

hiei: a, si...¬¬U ( a la oreja de kurama) es decir que koenma me engaño, no era el tercer ojo lo que necesitaba...

kurama: eso parece...-U

Todos comenzaron a hablar con kaori y entonces decidieron que ya era hora de salir de allí, pero kaori estaba muy débil , ya que no le deban mucho de comer y siempre estaba encerrada.

yusuke: será mejor que alguien te lleve...

kurama: tienes razón...

Todos miraron a hiei.

hiei: que pasa!

yusuke: hiei, podrías llevarla asta la salida...

hiei: porque yo?

yusuke: porque nosotros ya llevamos a alguien encima...-U

Estaban yukina encima de kuwabara y botan encima de kurama.

hiei: que hacéis!...pero tu yusuke si puedes llevarla...

yusuke: (mirando hacia todos los lados buscando a alguien) no! yo voy aquí!

yusuke se subió encima de botan y botan a su vez estaba encima de kurama.

kurama: yusuke que pesas! -U

botan: yusuke haces daño!

yusuke: no os quejéis tanto y corre kurama!

kurama se fue a la salida con botan y yusuke encima al igual de kuwabara que llevaba a yukina encima.

hiei: eh...o.O

kaori: no hace falta que me lleves puedo ir sola...-

kaori se levanto y intento caminar pero cayo al suelo, antes de caer hiei la atrapo..

kaori: gra...gracias...

hiei se puso de espaldas a ella y se agacho.

hiei: sube.

kaori se subió a la espalda de hiei y salieron a fuera.

kaori: me siento muy bien en su espalda

kaori se acurruco en su espalda al parecer hacia mucho tiempo q no dormía y se quedo dormida.

hiei: se ha dormido...

Al llegar a fuera.

kurama estaba tirado en el suelo.

kurama: estoy reventado...

yusuke: no te quejes tanto! mira quien viene por allí, al final si que la trajo cogida...-

botan: si -

yukina: como es que han echo que la traiga el...?

yusuke: por nada...por nada...-U es que hacen muy buena pareja

botan: hiei, estamos aquí!

kurama: parece que kaori se ha dormido...

yusuke: si eso parece...

hiei: porque no la lleváis vosotros ahora!

yusuke: no ves que la despertaríamos si la moviéramos...

kurama: es verdad y seria una pena...-

hiei: hn...

Todos se fueron al reykai de nuevo.  



	2. Chapter 2

Aqui os dejo la continuacion de este fic, espero q os guste.  
Todos se fueron al reykai de nuevo.

CAPITULO 2:

kaori: (comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos) donde estoy...?

yukina: ya despertaste...(estaba en una habitación ellas dos solas)

kaori: ahora me acuerdo me rescatasteis...-

yukina: debías estar muy cansada... porque te quedaste dormida en la espalda de hiei.-

kaori: (colorada) en serio...lo siento...

yukina: no te preocupes...-

kaori: creo que hiei es muy simpático...sabes algo sobre el...?

yukina: pues solo se que es un demonio del fuego y la verdad no se nada mas de el...nunca ha contado quien es ni nada...pero lo que me sorprendió fue que el tenia poder de hielo, porque si no lo tuviera no habría podido abrir la puerta...

kaori: es un chico muy misterioso...pero me agrada.-

yukina: si... a mi me parece muy buen chico -

kaori: tu eres una korime verdad...

yukina: si...

kaori: como es que no estas en el reino de korime...? que yo sepa las korime no dejan salir de allí a nadie..(muy extrañada)

yukina: me escape y me secuestraron como a ti, y también ellos me rescataron...

kaori: ya entiendo...pero porque te escapaste...?

yukina: yo...yo...buscaba a mi hermano...(bajando la cabeza)

kaori: (muy sorprendida) hermano! pero si las korime...

yukina: lo se...las korime son todas mujeres porque no tienen relaciones con los hombres...pero mi madre rompió esa regla y tuvo un hijo junto con migo...

kaori: gemelos...korime...(muy sorprendida)

yukina: no...mi hermano no es korime...mi hermano es un demonio del fuego...lo eh estado buscando pero no lo eh encontrado...(bajando la cabeza muy triste)

kaori: un...demonio del fuego...pero no has de perder la esperanza, estate segura de que lo encontraras...

yukina: si -

Todos (yusuke, hiei, kurama, bota, koenma y kuwabara) habían escuchado la conversación de las dos korime desde el otro lado de la puerta, y se quedaron mirando a hiei(excepto kuwabara que no sabia nada del tema)hiei solo se fue a la salida y el resto entro a la sala donde se encontraban las korime.

koenma: como te encuentras kaori...?

kaori: muy bien gracias...quien es usted...?

koenma: yo soy koenma el hijo del rey Emma...llevas durmiendo 2 días, al parecer estabas muy cansada...

kaori: si...(kaori miro a todos como buscando a alguien)

kurama: que ocurre?

kaori: donde esta hiei...?

yusuke: ahora acaba de irse...

kaori: a donde...? (levantándose de la cama)

botan: no deberías levantarte aun debes descansar...

kaori: donde esta...? (con una voz muy débil)

kurama: salio a fuera...

kaori se dirigió hacia la puerta.

yukina: para que as de verlo?

kaori: eh de darle las gracias...

Después de decir esto kaori salio por la puerta asta llegas a la salida pero no encontró a hiei.

kaori: donde debe estar...me siento mal

Kaori se desmayo, pero antes de caer algo la atrapo para que no se golpeara contra el suelo.

hiei: kaori...! te sientes bien!

kaori abrió los ojos lentamente.

kaori: hiei...

hiei: que haces... eres una tonta...que no ves que estas débil...que haces aqui...

kaori: quería...quería darte las gracias...

hiei: porque...?

kaori: porque me as ayudado...-

hiei: hn...(mostrando indiferencia)

kaori: hiei...

hiei: que...

kaori: esto...pues...es que ya me puedes dejar en el suelo...(muy roja)

Hiei todavía tenia a kaori cogida en brazos, pero cuando le dijo eso la dejo en seguida de pie en el suelo.

hiei: ...bueno será mejor que te vayas a descansar...

kaori: si... porque le eh dicho que me dejara en el suelo...con lo bien que estaba en sus brazos...que tonta!

hiei: ocurre algo...

kaori: no nada -...vamos a dentro con los demás.

hiei y kaori se dirigieron hacia dentro y se encontraron con todos que todavía estaban en la sala donde dormía antes kaori.

kurama: veo que lo encontraste kaori...-(con cara picara)

kaori: si...-(algo colorada)

hiei: descansa...

kaori: si..-

yusuke: que galán te as vuelto hiei...(con una sonrisa picara que hiei no entendía)

hiei: me voy...

botan: no te iras por lo que han dicho?

hiei: tengo que ir...bueno es igual tengo que irme!

kaori: hiei...pero...

hiei: ya eh dicho que me voy!

kaori: esta bien...(bajando la cabeza)

hiei: volveré...

kaori: - (le da un beso en la cara a hiei)

hiei: porque... o/o

kaori: me voy a dormir...-

todos: o.O

hiei: me voy...(un poco rojo y mostrando indiferencia)

koenma: bueno esto...

yusuke: yo me voy...

kurama: si, vamos...

kuwabara: si...

botan: si, si...

yukina: yo me quedare aquí...con kaori.-

kuwabara: quieres que me quede aquí contigo...yukina...

yukina: no hace falta, quiero quedarme yo sola...

kuwabara: esta bien...

Y después se fueron todos, kaori se acostó en la cama pero no tenia sueño.

kaori: podemos hablar de algo, es que no tengo nada de sueño...

yukina: claro...- de que quieres hablar...?

kaori: de hiei -

yukina: si que te gusta hiei...

kaori: me gusta mucho...-

yukina: no entiendo...

kaori: yo tampoco entendía lo que es el amor asta que lo vi. delante mió salvarme de aquel lugar...las korime no tenemos la capacidad de amar...ero estoy segura que podemos descubrir que es...y yo creo que lo eh encontrado...

yukina: me alegro mucho por ti...-...pero hiei es muy cerrado no se si alguna vez podrá decir lo que siente...

kaori: tienes razón...a demás yo creo que no siente nada por mi...(muy triste)

yukina: no lo se ...porque no se que es el amor...siento no poder ayudarte...(con cara triste)

kaori: no te preocupes...muchas gracias por tu apoyo...-

yukina: - tu me diste apoyo con lo de mi hermano...yo te lo eh de dar ahora...no pensé nunca que conocería a una korime como tu...las korime me quitaron lo mas valioso para mi, en cambio tu eres muy diferente -

kaori: tienes razón...a mi las korime también me quedaron algo muy preciado...me quitaron a mi hermana mayor, ella se escapo como yo, pero decidió volver, en cambio no al aceptaron, pensaban que había estado con un demonio y que tendria un niño prohibido y no querían tener lo que para ellas eran problemas...y la mataron...también mataron a mi madre por dejar que mi hermana se marchara, y me quede sola, por eso me fui...(una lagrima recorrió su rostro convirtiéndose en perla al caer)

yukina: se lo que se siente cuando te quitan a tus seres queridos...a mi madre la mataron...y a mi hermano lo tiraron desde una gran altura...

kaori: y como puedes saber que tu hermano esta vivo...?

yukina: lo presiento, o quizás es que tengo esperanzas de que siga vivo...no lo se...pero se que lo encontrare...

kaori: -

yukina: ah es verdad hiei me ayudo cuando lo buscaba...yo le di al lagrima que me dio mi madre al nacer y le dije que si encontraba a un youkay de su mismo tipo en el makai que se la diera y también que le dijere que yo estoy en el ningenkai...pero no lo encontró...(muy apenada bajando la cabeza)

kaori: hiei hizo eso...ya dije yo que era muy bueno...pero intenta esconderlo...me gustaría saber el porque...el porque es tan frió...no lo entiendo...algo le debió pasar...

yukina: no lo se...pero hiei odia a la korime...(muy triste)

kaori: porque?

yukina: no me lo quiso decir...

kaori: será por eso que me trata con tanta indiferencia

yukina: bueno yo iré haber que hacen todos...duerme un rato te ira bien...

kaori: gracias -

yukina se fue de la sala y kaori se quedo dormida de nuevo, entonces entro alguien en la sala por la ventada.

hiei: porque me beso en la cara...nadie nunca me dio un beso...(tocándose la cara)

kaori: hermana! mama! no me dejen! no! no le hagan eso ! malditas korime!

hiei: habla en sueños...tiene una pesadilla... kaori...kaori...

kaori: (comenzó a abrir los ojos) hiei...

hiei: hablabas en sueños tenias una pesadilla...(con indiferencia)

kaori: gracias por despertarme...-

hiei: hn...(con su indiferencia de siempre)

kaori: hiei...quien eres tu...?

hiei: que quieres decir...?

kaori: quiero decir que si tienes familia...o donde naciste...

hiei: no te importa!(furioso)

kaori: me han contado que siempre que te preguntan por tu pasado te enfadas...porque?

hiei: no me gusta mi pasado... eso es todo...

kaori: tuviste una mala vida...lo entiendo...

kaori se levanto para estar a la altura de hiei, pero tropezó y cayo, pero hiei consiguió cogerla antes de su caída.

kaori: gra...gracias(colorada) siempre me ayudas -

hiei: es que siempre te caes cuando estoy yo...(girando la mirada)

Hiei todavia tenia cogida a kaori, y kaori se clavo algo en el brazo que al parecer llevaba hiei en el cuello.

kaori: ahiiiiii...que es esto...?(saco saco el colgante que llevaba hiei debajo del jersey)pero si es...(muy sorprendida)

hiei: NOOOO!( le dejo caer al suelo)

kaori: ahhh...es cierto, eso es la perla de las korime que dan a sus hijos al nacer...eso quiere decir...

hiei: porque lo as echo!entupida!(furioso)

kaori: porque te pones así! la que esta mas afectada es ella! porque no se lo dices! ese es el porque eres tan distante y tan frió! y por eso odias a las korime!

hiei: métete en tus asuntos!

kaori:porque...porque no se lo dices ...ella esta muy triste y sola...necesita a su herm...(no pudo acabar)

hiei: como se te ocurra decir algo te mato!(todavía furioso)

kaori: me matas...(de nuevo de su rostro cayo una lagrima convirtiéndose en perla)

hiei:pero que eh dicho... yo no quería...

kaori: te odio!

kaori salio corriendo de la habitación hacia la salida del castillo de koenma, y a cada paso que daba una perla caía de sus ojos, no paraba de llorar.

hiei: maldcion, que es lo que eh echo! yo siempre le digo todo el mundo que lo matare si hace algo porque estoy acostumbrado pero esta vez no tendría que haberlo dicho...

Entonces entraron todos a la habitación.

yukina: hiei...

hiei salio de sus pensamientos.

hiei: que ocurre...

yukina: donde esta kaori...?

botan: estaba todavía cansada, no creo que se aya ido porque si...(mirando a hiei)

hiei: que ocurre, porque me miráis! esa entupida se a ido, no se a donde ni quiero saberlo!

kurama: que a ocurrido hiei...?

hiei: nada!(se coloco la mano donde tenia el colgante y todos entendieron a la perfección que es lo que había ocurrido, excepto yukina y kuwabara que no sabían nada del asunto)

yusuke: ya entiendo...pero no al podemos dejar ir sola...

botan: tienes razón...iré a buscarla...(botan se subió en el remo para ir volando)

kurama: yo también iré!

botan: sube...(kurama se subió detrás de botan y se fueron por la ventana volando)

CONTINUARA...

Reviews:

Rockergirl-sk : hola y gracias por tu review. Aqui pongo la continuacion, espero q te guste -

Sumiko hoi hoi : hola i gracias por tu review, en realidad a principio queria hacer q hiei y kaori tuvieran algo q ver pero al final... (leelo okis q me se escapa la informacion O.o) aqui e subido el sigueinte capi, espero q te guste -  



	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

En principio quiero agradecer a la gente q se lee mi fic y se toma la molestia en dejar un review, os lo agradezco muchisimo, me dan muchos animos -

capitulo 3:

kaori ya había dejado de llorar y se sentó en una roca a descansar porque aun se encontraba cansada, físicamente y sentimentalmente estaba agotada.

kaori: hiei...de verdad no me soportas...(suspiro) tu eres el hermano que esta buscando yukina...no entiendo porque no se lo dices, tienes miedo?

kaori se hacia pregunta detrás de pregunta intentando comprender porque hiei no quería decirle la verdad a su hermana sabiendo que ella estaba sufriendo.

kaori: no lo entiendo...(suspiro)

Entonces apareció un youkai delante de kaori.

kaori: kai! (con mucha preocupación, sorpresa y furia)

kai: veo que te acuerdas de mi...(con una sonrisa malvada)

kaori: déjame tranquila kai! no pienso entregar mas lagrimas a ese millonario!(dando un paso hacia atrás)

kai: seguro que no...(muy orgulloso y confiado)

kaori comenzó a correr hacia el castillo y grito.

kaori: no! hiei! hiei!

kai la atrapo y desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde momentos antes dormía kaori.

hiei: acabo de oír al voz de kaori! esta en peligro!

yusuke: que dices!

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde hiei había oído la voz de kaori pero no la encontraron, pasaron dos horas buscando a kaori por los alrededores y no la encontraron.

hiei: maldición! nada! no hay nada!

yukina: donde puede estar...

En ese momento llegaron botan y kurama volando en el remo.

botan: me mandaron un mensaje por telepatía diciendo que kaori esta secuestrada y que fuéramos a buscarla a la mansión del multimillonario!

yusuke: que as dicho!

hiei: madito!

Se dirigieron hacia la mansión del multimillonario para encontrar a kaori.

botan: es por aquí...(botan les indicaba a todos por donde tenían que ir)

kurama: parece que ya estamos llegando...(kurama todavía estaba detrás de botan sentado en el remo)

botan: si...me tiene cogida por la cintura...que estoy diciendo...que tonta que soy!(se puso colorada pero movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse de la cabeza lo que estaba pensando)

kurama: botan te ocurre alguna cosa...

botan: no...no...nada -U

yusuke: hay esta la mansión.!

hiei: kaori...( hiei iba saltando de árbol en árbol lo mas rápido que podía)

yukina: parece que ya estamos llegando kuwabara...falta poco venga vamos...

kuwabara estaba tirado en el suelo, era el único que estaba cansado, porque llevaban todo el día caminando sin descansar.

kuwabara: ya...ya...era...hora...(sacando la lengua del cansancio)

yukina: parece que estas cansado kuwabara...-

kuwabara: (en voz baja) no entiendo como yukina no esta cansada...bueno por lo menos ya hemos llegado...(levantándose del suelo)

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta pero algo les empujo, un viento helado muy fuerte les tiro hacia atrás a todos excepto a hiei y a yukina.

: todos los que no tienes poder helado caen ante el poder de as korime...(se escucho una voz de dentro del castillo)

hiei: quien eres! entréganos a kaori!

mientras tanto con los que habían caído.

botan: ahhhh!

botan y kurama eran los que habían caído mas lejos, porque estaban volando el remo, y estaban cayendo por un precipicio.

kurama: botan!(kurama atrapo a botan de la cintura mientras estaban cayendo) agarrate a mi!

botan: si!(con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, muy asustada)

kurama saco una semilla de su pelo, y izo aparecer plantas para a continuación agarrarlas a un tronco que había arriba del precipicio.

kurama: ya esta! Agarrate bien botan que ahora subiremos...(cogiendo a botan solo con una mano)

botan: si!(cogiendo muy fuerte el cuerpo de kurama todavía con los ojos cerrados fuertemente)

kurama comenzó a subir por las plantas asta llegar arriba.

kurama: ya llegamos...

botan estaba temblando y todavía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados abrazada a kurama.

kurama: botan, ya esta tranquila ya llegamos...

botan: si...si...si...(se separo lentamente de kurama)

kurama: bueno ahora vayamos con los demás...(intento levantarse pero cayo al suelo, estaba sangrando)

botan: kurama...(le agarro antes de q cayera)estas...estas...sangrando..(Asustada)

kurama: no...no...no es nada...vamos con los demás...

botan ayudo a llevar a kurama y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás, y se encontraron con...

yusuke: estáis bien?

kurama: si...(con la mano es su estomago)

kuwabara: estas sangrando kurama...

kurama: si, eso ya lo veo...¬¬

kuwabara: ¬¬ bueno aun así no podemos dejarte luchar en estas condiciones...

botan: es que no va a luchar! Esta mal herido!

kurama: pero...

botan: pero nada! yo me quedare aquí a cuidar de el vosotros iros con hiei y yukina a salvar a kaori...

yusuke: esta bien...lo dejamos en buenas manos...(guiñando el ojo a kurama)

kuwabara: bueno nos vamos!

kurama: pero...(no pudo seguir porque botan le lanzo una mirada de esas que hielan la sangre) -U

mientras tanto hiei y yukina.

hiei: quien eres! Entréganos a kaori!

De dentro apareció una sombra que se dejo ver en la luz.

yukina: kaori...(muy sorprendida)

hiei: pero...pero porque nos atacas!(Sorprendido)

De detrás de kaori apareció un hombre.

CONTINUARA...  
Reviews:

Rockergirl-sk : hola Rockergirl-sk, este ya es tu segundo review em mi historia, muchisimas gracias! >. q bien q te guste, espero q te siga gustando asi - byesss

danjaganshi : hola! gracias por los animos! q genial q te guste mi fic - espero q os guste la continuacion byesss...  



	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me animan mucho -

Aqui les dejo la continuacion -

CAPITULO 4:

De detrás de kaori apareció un hombre.

: Yo soy quien la controla...mi nombre es kai y trabajo para el multimillonario...

De detrás de kai apareció otro hombre.

: Si exacto yo lo contrate...

hiei: tu! Maldito!

yukina: ta...ta...tarukane...(muy asustada)

hiei: primero yukina y ahora kaori! como te atreves! Te tendría que haber matado cuando tuve la oportunidad!(furioso)

tarukane: la otra vez me traicionaron los hermanos toguro, pero esta vez tengo a kai...no os saldréis con la vuestra...(mirándolos con cara de victoria)

hiei: yo puedo perfectamente contra este miserable youkai...(con cara victoriosa)

tarukane: y contra la korime llamada kaori puedes...?(mirándolo de nuevo todo el rato con esa cara de victoria)

hiei: maldito!

tarukane: a demás cuando os derrote tendré el doble de perlas(mirando a yukina quien estaba en el suelo con una mirada llena de miedo)

yukina: no...no quiero...otra vez no...(en su cara se reflejaba mucho dolor)

hiei: miro a yukina y después devolvió su mirada a tarukane) no se te ocurra tocar a yukina, si le pones un dedo encima te matare!(Lleno de rabia)

tarukane: en serio, me quieres matar...primero creo que as de saber que se tu secreto...(con la cara llena de satisfacción)

hiei: que quieres decir! Yo no tengo ningún secreto!

tarukane: en serio(mirando de reojo a yukina) me lo dijo kaori, sabes ahora esta a mi servicio...

hiei: maldito...maldito! No puedo hacer nada, si ago algo le dirá la verdad a yukina(asustado)

tarukane: kai, coge a la otra korime y vamos...a este ya lo tenemos controlado...(sonriendo maliciosamente)

kai se acerca a yukina y la coge del brazo para llevársela, pero algo agarro a kai del brazo y lo tiro para atrás.

yukina: hiei...

hiei: como ya te eh dicho antes...no te atrevas a tocar a yukina con tus sucias manos!

kai: ahora veras!(Se disponía a atacar)

hiei: ya estoy arto!

La cinta que hiei llevaba en la cabeza de color blanca se le quemo con el fuego negro, hiei estaba utilizando de nuevo su técnica mortal.

kai: no! el fuego del mundo infernal! Esta llamando al dragón del fuego negro!(kai intento correr pero no pudo, estaba paralizado por el miedo)

hiei: me as echo enfadar! (hiei utilizo su ataque y destruyo a kai dejándolo echo cenizas)

yukina: hi...hiei...(se quedo muy sorprendida, aunque ya hubiera visto ese ataque muchas veces, siempre le sorprendía)

Hiei estaba un poco débil por haber utilizado todo su poder en aquel ataque(acordaros de que hiei cuando utiliza ese ataque siempre tiene mucho sueño y acaba dormido)

hiei: lo conseguí...(cayo al suelo de rodillas)

yukina: hiei!(Corrió a ayudarle)

tarukane: maldito! kaori acaba con el!

kaori: si!(kaori comenzó a utilizar su poder para congelar a hiei)

hiei: kaori...no...(estaba a punto de quedarse dormido)

De repente kaori paro de tirar nieve y dijo.

yukina: kaori déjalo...vuelve a ser tu!

kaori: veo que te quiere mucho tu hermana eh hiei...(con una sonrisa)

Hiei se quedo paralizado.

yukina: eh...(yukina miro a hiei quien estaba en estado de shock) entonces...tu...

Hiei desvió su mirada y yukina se fijo que hiei llevaba puesta la lagrima de su madre, la que tenia que tener su hermano.

yukina: entonces es cierto...

hiei: lo siento...se que soy el pero hermano que alguien quisiera tener, soy un ladrón y un asesino, siento que te ayas enterado...

yukina comenzó a llorar y sus lagrimas se convertían en preciosas perlas, que brillaban.

yukina: porque...porque...porque no me lo dijiste (yukina abrazo a hiei con todas sus fuerzas y seguía llorando sin parar i sin querer dejar a su hermano afín encontrado)

hiei: yukina...(muy sorprendido)

yukina: porque...porque no me dijiste q eras tu...por fin te encontré...hermano...(llorando sin parar de alegría)

hiei: pero...pero...no te importa q sea así...

yukina: tu eres el mejor hermano q cualquiera quisiera tener...me ayudaste en muchas ocasiones...y se q siempre me as protegido...tu eres...hiei...me alegra mucho q tu seas mi hermano...(las lagrimas cesaron)

hiei: yukina...

yukina: estuve mucho tiempo buscándote...ahora entiendo porque tienes poder helado en tu interior...

hiei: yo también te estuve buscando...

yukina: si...? me alegro -

hiei: desde q supe q tenia una hermana te busque por todas partes con mi ojo maligno pero no te encontré porque el te tenia encerrada con esos hechizos!(Mirando con rabia a tarukane)

tarukane: kaori! haz algo!

kaori: eh...si...(comenzó de nuevo con su ataque de nieve)

yukina: no puedo dejar q hieras a mi hermano...(secándose las ultimas lagrimas que tenia)

yukina se levanto de el lado de hiei y utilizo exactamente el mismo ataque de kaori para contrarrestar el de su amiga.

kaori: no me vencerás!

Las dos utilizaban sus ataques mientras hablaban.

yukina: kaori por favor recuerda lo q sientes...

kaori: q dices!

yukina: recuerda a hiei...

kaori: q quieres decir...!

yukina: quieres obedecer las ordenes de tarukane quien te encerró durante tanto tiempo...

tarukane: deja de hablar y mata a hiei!

yukina: tu me dijiste q lo amabas!

hiei: que...(bastante sorprendido)

yukina: no te cierres al amor...se muy bien q no quieres hacerle ningún daño a hiei...por favor recuerda...

kaori dejo de utilizar su poder y se puso las manos en su cabeza.

kaori: no comprendo...q me ocurre...

hiei se levanto y fue hacia donde se encontraba kaori.

Mientras tanto con kurama y botan.

kurama: tardan mucho no crees...

botan: fue por mi culpa verdad...(con la cabeza baja)

kurama: q...q cosa...?

botan: por mi culpa te hiciste esa herida tan grave...

kurama: porque dices eso, no es cierto...

botan: no me engañes! Cuando caímos tu te pusiste debajo de mi para q no recibiera el golpe y te clavaste una roca afilada! Y después caímos por el precipicio! y aunque estabas herido me ayudaste! Porque!(Llorando)

kurama: botan...sabes muy bien q no es culpa tuya...a demás como querías q te dejara morir...no me lo perdonaría...nunca...

botan se abalanzo contra kurama y deposito un hermoso beso en sus labios durante unos segundos dejando a un kurama muy sorprendido por al acción, después de q se separaran botan se disculpo.

botan: lo...lo siento...

botan iba a salir corriendo pero kurama la agarro de la mano y la atrajo hacia a el para besarla.

kurama: no lo sientas...

Mientras con kuwabara y yusuke.

kuwabara: sabes donde estamos?...

yusuke: pues no...

kuwabara: creo q ...

los dos: nos hemos perdido...-U

mientras con hiei y el resto.

hiei se puso al lado de kaori quien estaba arrodillada en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza.

hiei: kaori...

kaori: no entiendo nada! Déjame!

hiei: kaori pero es que yo...

En ese momento una bomba de humo venenosa estallo entre ellos, haciendo q hiei se tuviera q tapar el rostro para no respirar el humo.

hiei: que ocurre!

kaori: ahhhh!

hiai: kaori!

yukina: hermano! Ayuda!

hiei: yukina! Donde estáis!

En ese momento hiei disperso su energía y hizo q todo el humo se desvaneciera dejando ver a tarukane con yukina y kaori inconscientes mientras las entraba a la mansión.

hiei: tarukane! Maldito! Vuelve aquí!

hiei corrió detrás de ellos, pero cuando entro se encontró q tarukane tenia atadas a las korime en distintas direcciones y dos youkais de bajo nivel amenazaban con clavarles un cuchillo en el pecho, pero las dos korime seguían inconscientes.

tarukane: si te acercas are q les claven los cuchillos y mueran!(Asustado)

hiei: si se te ocurre hacer eso te matare!

CONTINUARA...  
Reviews:

Sumiko hoi hoi : Aqui te habras dado cuanta de q al final si q e echo algo con esta parejita de kurama y botan, espero q haya quedado bien - y tambien yukina se a enterado de lo de su hermano - muchas cosas de golpe no? jejeje

Rockergirl-Sk : espero q la espera aya valido la pena porque aqui tienes el penultimo capitulo, haver que os parece -  



	5. Chapter 5

Hola! por fin aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de este fic - Tengo q agradecer a todos los q me an animado a continuarlo con sus reviews muchisimas gracias!

y sin mas rodeos aqui les dejo el fic de OTRA KORIME  
ULTIMO CAPITULO:

Las korime comenzaron a despertarse pero no se podían mover porque estaban atadas con cuerdas muy fuerte.

yukina: q ocurre...?(afectada por el veneno)

kaori: hiei...(también afectada)

hiei: yukina...kaori, te acuerdas ya de todo?

kaori: si...siento mucho todo el mal q e hecho...(bajando la mirada tristemente)

yukina: no es tu culpa...y gracias a ti por fin e descubierto quien es mi hermano...-(mirando a hiei)

hiei: si...bueno...(mirando hacia otro lado)

kaori: siento no haber guardado tu secreto...

hiei: no tienes porque sentirlo...ahora se q mi hermana yukina no me odia...

yukina: nunca odiaría a mi hermano y menos sabiendo q eres tu -

tarukane: bueno...bueno...se acabo la reunión familiar...ya estoy arto de q me quitéis mis perlas!

hiei: idiota un simple ningen(humano)no va a poder contra mi...!

tarukane: (se había vuelto loco) no me quitareis mis perlas! Si no son mías, no serán de nadie!

hiei: ni se te ocurra!(hiei corrió hacia las chicas)

tarukane: matadlas!

korimes: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

hiei: no!

En ese momento hiei consiguió salvar a su hermana yukina, matando a continuación a el youkai de bajo nivel q le amenazaba, pero tardo demasiado y no consiguió llegar a tiempo para salvar a kaori, fue por poco pero no lo consiguió, aun así mato al demonio q le había clavado una estaca cerca del corazón.

hiei: kaori...(se quedo paralizado al ver a kaori con esa estaca tan cerca del corazón)

kaori: hi...hiei...(intento pronunciar el nombre de la persona q mas quería en este mundo)

hiei: kaori no te vayas...no...(hiei se acerco a kaori y le agarro la mano)

yukina: kaori...

kaori: hiei...yo...yo...te quiero...(se le acerco lentamente para intentar besar sus labios pero la herida le dolía mucho y no conseguía llegar a sus labios por mas q lo intentara, al final se rindió, pero...)

hiei: yo también...(el se acerco a kaori y la beso, un dulce beso)

Pasaron unos segundos.

kaori: soy..Soy muy feliz...(aun le costaba hablar pero sonrió por lo feliz q era en ese momento)

Hiei había matado a los dos youkais, pero tarukane todavía seguía mirando esa escena, y se estaba intentando escapar, pero yukina se dio cuanta de ello.

yukina: ni se te ocurra irte de aquí...como as sido capaz...la otra vez te deje vivir, porque pensaba q las personas, todas tenían algo bueno en su interior, aunque hicieran cosas malvadas, pensé q tendrían alguna razón para hacer lo q hacen...pero ahora no puedo dejarte ir sin mas...lo siento...pero no te lo perdono...(yukina comenzó a congelar a tarukane con su poder)

yukina estaba a punto de matar a tarukane congelado, pero alguien le hablo.

kaori: yukina...no...No lo hagas...

yukiana dejo de utilizar su poder dejando a tarukane medio congelado sin poder moverse, y todavía vivo.

yukina: pero kaori..El te ha...

kaori: si le mataras te convertirías en una delincuente...se q no te gusta estar encerrada...ahora q as encontrado a tu hermano no puedes dejar q este hombre haga q te encierren ...(intentando sonreír con la fuerzas q le quedaban)

yukina: kaori...

kaori: a demás tu no eres de esas personas, tu eres muy dulce...-

hiei: yukina...kaori tienes razón...no quiero perderte otra vez...

yukina: hiei!(Lo abrazo) o tampoco (de nuevo una perla cayo por su rostro)

yukina dejo de abrazar a hiei para hablar con kaori.

yukina: kaori...

hiei: hemos de hacer algo, no podemos dejar q se muera!

yukina: tengo una idea...creo q puedo curar tus heridas...

kaori: pero si utilizas tu poder con una herida tan grave, podrías morir...no lo hagas...(muy preocupada)

yukina: pero...pero...ya se mi hermano me podría ayudar...el también tiene poder helado...el también es un korime...

hiei: are lo q sea...

kaori: aun así es peligroso...además hiei esta todavía débil por haber utilizado el dragón...no os preocupéis por mi...-

hiei: nunca me rendiré! la q no te tienes q preocupar eres tu por nosotros...q hay q hacer yukina...?

yukina: dame las manos...

Los dos estaba cada uno a un lado de kaori con las manos cogidas encima de su cuerpo.

yukina: le hemos de dar parte de nuestro poder...

El cuerpo de kaori comenzó a brillar y se le curo la mayor parte de la herida, yukina y hiei cayeron al suelo del cansancio.

kaori: hiei, yukina! estáis bien!

Los dos se levantaron y asintieron, después salieron de la mansión a buscar a los otros.

yukina: donde deben estar...?(yukina estaba ayudando a caminar a kaori quien todavía estaba un poco mal herida, ya q no había podido curar su herida del todo, pero ya estaba fuera de peligro)

kaori: no lo se...

Entonces llegaron dos personas.

yusuke: mira...no estábamos perdidos, ya los encontramos!

kuwabara: si! Donde esta el malo q kazuma kuwabara lo ara pedazos!

yusuke: q hace aquí kaori…?parece q hemos llegado tarde -U

yukina: si...-U

kaori: pero todo salio bien...-

Entonces llegaron un chico y una chica cogidos de la mano.

yusuke: kurama! Botan! Estamos aquí!

kuwabara: un momento..Vienen cogidos de la mano...O.o

botan: (colorada) es que...

kurama: somos novios...verdad...?(Mirando a botan)

botan: (muchísimo mas colorada) s...si -

todos: O.o

yukina: me alegro mucho por ustedes...-

kaori: si...-

yusuke: q cayado te lo tenias kurama...(dándole codazos junto con kuwabara)

kurama: si...si...-(comenzaron a reír)

Kaori estaba mirando de un lado a otro preocupada.

yukina: ocurre algo kaori...?

kaori: no encuentro a hiei...donde esta?

yukina: pues no se...hace un buen rato q no veo a mi hermano...

Todos: O.o

kuwabara: hermano! O.o

yukina: si...-

kurama: es decir q ya lo sabes...-

yukina: todos lo sabíais...?

todos: (menos kuwabara q había quedado en estado de shock por el impacto de la palabra hermano -U) si! -U

yukina: q malos nadie me lo quiso decir...bueno ahora lo importante es encontrar-lo

kuwabara: a dicho hermano...O.o

yusuke: después te lo explico, ahora vamos a buscar a hiei -

Todos se pusieron a buscar por todas partes asta q...

botan: chicos! ya lo encontré esta aquí! -

Hiei estaba en el pie de un gran árbol durmiendo.

yusuke: q ha utilizado el dragón?

yukina: si...-

kurama: por eso esta tan cansado q no a podido aguantarse asta llegar allí para dormir...-

botan: parece un ángel cuando duerme...-

kurama: eh...botan...(haciendo q esta triste)

botan: pero tu eres mi ángel guardia...te quiero...(lo abrazo)

kurama: y yo a ti...(le corresponde el abrazo)

todos: q bonito...-

Kurama y botan se pusieron muy colorados, mienta kaori se acercaba asta estar al lado de hiei.

kaori: si q parece un ángel...(le iba peinando el pelo con sus dedos) hiei...te quiero...

todos: O.o

yukina: no lo había dicho...aquí tenemos otra pareja...-

botan: q linda pareja hacen...-

yusuke: este hiei...(con una sonrisa picara)

kuwabara: quien iba a imaginar q el enano acabaría teniendo novia...

kurama: si -

Después todos se dirigieron al mundo espiritual para descansar del viaje, y yusuke quien no había echo nada llevo a hiei a cuello y botan y kurama fueron otra vez en el remo de botan, pero ahora sabiendo q sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Por el camino...

yusuke: míralo, primero es muy valiente, pero cuando duerme parece un niño...jajajajaja(mirando a hiei quien estaba en su espalda)

kaori: si es un ángel...(suspiro)

kuwabara: pero si hiei es un demonio...

yusuke: kuwabara lo dice en otro sentido de la palabra ...bueno este es mejor no explicarle las cosas q no las entiende...(suspiro) pero kaori se ve q estas muy enamorada (con cara picara)

kaori: lo quiero con locura.-

kuwabara: yukina y yo también nos queremos!

yusuke: a si...¬¬

kuwabara: yukina verdad q me quieres...

yukina: si -

kuwabara: lo ves!(Mirando a yusuke)

yukina: eres muy buen amigo mió...os quiero mucho a todos -

kuwabara: -U

Todos se pusieron a reír, asta q llegaron al mundo espiritual.

Dejaron a kurama y a botan en una habitación.

A hiei y a kaori en otra.

Y q estos eran los q lo habían pasado peor.

kurama: botan no hace falta q te quedes con migo...

Botan estaba sentada en una silla y kurama estaba estirado en la cama con la herida vendada.

Botan: no digas eso...sabes muy bien q no te dejare solo...no ves q te quiero demasiado...-

kurama: yo también...te quiero mucho...-

Se quedaron toda la noche demostrando todo lo q se querían.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de hiei y kaori.

kaori: ere lo q mas quiero...(peinando con los dedos el cabello de hiei, mientras el seguía dormido)

Algo agarro la mano de kaori.

hiei: yo también te quiero...

Hiei se había despertado y tenia cogida la mano de kaori con delicadeza.

kaori: veo q te as despertado -

hiei: si...es que al escuchar tu voz se me quitaron las ganas de dormir...

kaori: q lindo eres...-

hiei: kaori...yo...yo...te amo...no se si ago bien en decírtelo, la verdad no se q me a pasado yo nunca había mostrado mis sentimientos a nada ni nadie...y no se si ago bien en decírtelo... Y...

Kaori se tiro encima de hiei y lo abrazo con fuerza para después darle un hermoso beso en sus labios.

kaori: yo...yo...también te amo...

hiei: kaori...

kaori: prométeme q siempre estaremos juntos...

hiei: yo siempre estaré a tu lado eso no lo dudes...

kaori: hiei...(una lagrima cayo del rostro de kaori y convirtiéndose en perla ella se la entrego a hiei) quiero q tengas esta lagrima...es la mas bonita lagrima q me a caído nunca...quiero q la tengas tu...-

hiei: (agarrola lagrima)yo no te puedo dar nada...

kaori: con tu amor me basta...(lo volvió a abrazar para no dejarlo jamás)

Pasaron 2 años y yusuke y keiko se casaron como yusuke le había prometido a keiko.

Botan le pidió al rey Enma si podía irse a vivir al mundo humano y Enma acepto porque botan había sido una de las mejores sirvientes del mundo espiritual, y botan se fue a vivir con kurama, para no separarse nunca.

Yukina se quedo con genkai, y kuwabara siempre la iba a ver, para desgracia de hiei quien también vivía allí junto a kaori.

Hiei y kaori se quedaron en la casa de genkay, pero ellos muchas veces iban hacia el mundo infernal ayudando a los humanos q se perdían a volver al mundo humano, kaori siempre iba con el para no separarse ni un segundo.

Tarukane esta vez no lo dejaron en el mundo humano si no q lo encerraron en el mundo espiritual como si de un youkai se tratara, días después el mundo espiritual recibió los documentos de defunción de tarukane, al parecer un youkai de los q se encontraban encerrados en el mundo espiritual se lo comería, pero eso no le importo a nadie.

I la perla q kaori le dio a hiei continuo brillando por su felicidad.

FIN  
Espero q les aya gustado mi fic, q les parecio?

Reviews:

Rockergirl-Sk : muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews q as escrito asta ahora, me an ayudado mucho a continuar con el fic - espero q te aya gustado el final. Aver si un dia de estos me pongo a haceer otro fic jeje byesss asta otra

Sumiko hoi hoi : se nota q te gusta kurama - aver q te parece el final del fic, espero q os guste como acaba, a mi me a parecido un poco cortito, pero esq no me dio tiempo a mas -U gracias por totods los reviews q me as mandado - byessss asta otra****


End file.
